


The Superfriends's kids

by AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Feels, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do/pseuds/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do
Summary: Series (more like occasional posts) of one shot or two starring Sanvers, Supercorp, James and Winn, and their teenage kids.





	The Superfriends's kids

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, don't really know what this is, I just had fun imagining the Superfriends's kids, their friendships and relationships with their parents. Will probably be more focused on Jamie and Sanvers. Prompts are accepted!! So send me your ideas, suggestions, what you'd like to see. I apologize for the many mistakes, english is not my first language. (Somebody would mind telling how to get a beta here?)
> 
> So let's ignore that theoretically this story is fifteen years in the future because I'm not cool enough to invent new technologies.
> 
> Anyway enjoy. Or not. (Warning: a racist homophobic asshole make an appearance)

Jamie Sawyer-Danvers had a good life and she knew it. She knew how lucky she was. She was 15 year old, just started 10th grade and was the youngest captain the lacrosse team ever had. She had worked really hard last year and it had paid off. Her mom had finally replaced Grandpa Jonn as the director of the DEO and was spending way less time on the field to her dismay, but it made Jamie sleep so much better. Her mama was the head chief of her own team in the science division at the NCPD, so she worked more regular hours than when she was younger and was able to watch pretty much all of her lacrosse game. It reassured Jamie that her moms had each other's back the rare times they both had to be on the field.

  
Jamie remembered the long nights she used to spend at her Aunt Lena's place, playing with her cousin Connor, because Aunty Kara and her moms were out there saving the world. She used to have panic attacks but her Uncle Winn helped her a lot with them.

  
Jamie loved her best friends because they were also family. Jamie hadn't really wanted a sister or a brother because she loved having her moms alone to herself, but she had to admit that when she see her mom and Kara being protective over each other, taking care of each other, she felt a pinch of regret in her heart. But it was always short lived because Connor was practically her little brother. Just a year younger than her, he just started his freshman year and Jamie knew how nervous he was. Her cousin was most of the time calm and silentful, preferring to watch people and study them, just like her mom Lena could perfectly do, but she knew there were also times, he'd get nervous and would just start rambling and be overly fidgety. When he get agitated her mama 80's pop song weirdly calm him down, while Jamie couldn't get enough of her mama's old rock cds. Connor had almost always his headphone on. He was definitely an artist and inherited his talents from her mama. He loved to write, to paint and to creates music. Winn had the pleasure t teach him the piano while James showed him how to take breathtaking pictures. He was a fast learner for sure.

  
And Jamie's second best friend was Bonnie Lee Olsen Schott. The tall skinny girl with round glasses over brown green eyes and curly black hair was the sweetest and shyest of them. She had such a kind soul, always ready to help others even if sometimes Jamie thought people didn't deserved it. She was tutoring students for the school at only 14 years old, and most the time the teenagers were olders than her. Bonnie was seriously good at video games and Jamie was kind of annoyed by that. She had tried to plead Winn into teaching her tricks but even her pout hadn't worked, he had said he couldn't betray her girl like that.

  
Bonnie was biologically Uncle James's daughter. Apparently, he and her mom had a short affair and they splitted up, but the woman had come back a year later with tiny Bonnie and dropped her in James's arms before leaving forever. James had been perfect and did his best but had definitely needed help. Uncle Winn had stepped up and chose to help his best friend taking care of Bonnie. With time, he became her second father and both men had stopped their Guardian stuff, focusing on their girl and their respectives career at Catco and the DEO.

  
So, Jamie, Connor and Bonnie knew their backstory. Their parents were always, well, most of time honest with their kids. And so, they all knew that Connor Danvers-Luthor had been conveiced with the help of a kryptonian technology, mixing easily Lena and Kara's DNA, they had created their perfect little boy. Jamie also knew that Alex had carried her with Maggie's eggs along with a donor close to Mom's personality. The women had explained to their daughter, when she had asked at nine years old, how two women or two men could have children. Jamie had listened attentively before declaring that she didn't care about the how, that she was just glad they were both her moms. The three kids were all proud of being the child of their parents and they all knew that not every kids were as lucky as them.

 

Jamie, Connor and Bonnie were definitely too smart for their own good. All parents had stopped counting the number of places they blew up. At first it was their bedroom, then they had moved it to Lena's lab in their basement and then, to Alex and Maggie's garage. As much as Alex was curious about the kids constant project, Maggie had convinced her to let them do their own thing. Jamie, just like her moms, was a very stubborn teenager and wanted to prove she could do things herself and instead of loathing herself when their experiments failed, Jamie simply laughed with her cousins. Alex couldn't be more proud of her.

And just like their parents, the Superfriends's kids sometimes found themselves into trouble.

 

Jamie was walking down the hallway, whistling, as she rearranged her deep red lacrosse jersey and tied her plaid shirt around her waist. A tall guy from her team nodded at her as she turned the corner. As much as Jamie loved the sport and leading the team, she wasn't enterily comfortable with the popularity that came with the title of captain. She mostly preferred spending time with the few people she truly cared about. She imitated her teammate's gesture before continuing her way.

  
The brunette froze at the scene in front of her. She recognized Brian's daughter, a small teenager with blue skin and blonde hair on the floor, crying as a tall skinny white guy with black hair and black eyes was towering her with a smirk. He visibly had just pushed her and thrown all of her stuff out of her backpack onto the floor. Connor was standing in front of him, shaking, his fist closed as he was trying to control himself while Bonnie was bending down, helping the little girl up. Right after, she started picking her book up and put them back into Anya's supergirl backpack.

  
"That's right" snarled Champ, the tall jerk "Pick her things up, that's all you're good for anyway."

His blonde friend laughed at his comment before adding:

"Nah, man, she's not even a real black" he noted referencing to the light tone of Bonnie's skin.

Jamie immediately moved in front of the idiots, angry, pushing them away from her cousins. She heard Connor gritted his teeth as he focused to shift his heat vision into his regular blue eyes. Jamie locked her jaw as she moved into the black haired jerk, two inches seperating their faces.

"Hey Champ, seems like you didn't listened to me the last time I warned you about being a racist, homophobic, xenophobic asshole again."

The brunette's fingers were tapping fastly on her thight, the urge of punching him increasing each time she saw him. Champ Fowler only smiled tightly.

"I don't know why I put up with you three...you guys, I pity you, I really do. None of you have normal parents..."

Jamie's whole body tense as she felt Connor's solid grip around her wrist, holding her back. The brunette turned toward him, seeing the fear behind his squared glasses. She gave him a calming smile, slightly smirking.

"It's okay, Connie, it's alright" she reassured.

He hesitantly let her go. Jamie immediately turned and punched Champ on the nose, breaking it. The guy let out a yelp, falling on his knee, his hand clutching his face as his friend came at her. She easily blocked his arms and kicked his legs, the way her mom taught her to, the guy falling on the floor, gasping. She bent down, hands on her thighs, eyeing the two boys.

"Tell me what's normal, man? Two shitty boys getting their asses kicked by a girl? Or is it that your parents are so busy working, making their big money all the time, they don't even come seeing you play? Or is it that your dad is so full of shit he named you after himself, Champ Junior ?"

Jamie knew the guy hated being called Junior. Champ growled and grabbed her. The girl felt Connor shifted behind her as he came to help her but a loud woman's voice stopped them.

"That's enough!!" shouted Mgann, their history teacher.

The teenager brunette sighed and mumbled as her sort of grandma stood in front of them with a stern expression. 'Seriously what was their lives?' wondered Jamie. Ms.Mozz, still looking as young as she did when Jamie was a kid, got close to them and inspected the Sawyer-Danvers kid's face.

"Mr. Fowler" called Mgann "You should go to the infirmary before going straight to the director. And you young lady...follow me."

Jamie looked at her cousins and Anya, smiled and waved at them reassuringly. Connor still seemed mad while Bonnie frowned at her, her right hand on Connor's neck, scraping his short black hair to calm him down.

"Keep breathing Connie, you got this" whispered Jamie as she turned to follow Mgann down the hallway.

She looked one last time behind her to make sure Connor heard her and received a nod as a response.

"What you did was unacceptable" scolded Mgann.

"What they said was unacceptable!!" retorted Jamie, angry.

Mgann took a deep breathe, pinching the tip of her nose.

"I know that Jamie but you can't go around punching people every time they don't do something right." she reasoned.

Jamie crossed her arms over her chest, shrugging.

"Moms are doing it." she replied with a lifted eyebrow.

The older woman rolled her eyes at the girl's response.

"We so knew you'd be a troublemaker" she muttered.

She simply turned around and walked down the corridor until they reached a brown door with a square window. Mgann knocked on the wood before entering the room.

"Excuse me Director" started Miss Mozz as Jamie tuned out while Mgann explained the situation, unimpressed at the title Director. Her mom was a Director. Now that meant something.

Jamie sat in the chair in front of the man's desk and layed her foot on her knee. She started playing with the thread of her black ripped jeans, waiting for the adult's conversation to be over. Mgann finally left the room with a soft glare ignoring Jamie's pout. The teenager returned her attention back to Director Sullivan, trying to not look at his wig.

"And so, Jamie, we meet again." he started with a tired tone. "A girl like you shouldn't be in my office, don't you think?"

"A girl like me?" repeated Jamie confused and annoyed.

The redhead man nodded pushing his glasses back on his nose.

"You have good grades, participate well in class and you're the captain of the lacrosse team. Everything is going great for you."

Jamie nodded a few times letting the information sink in, trying to not let herself get angry at the man. As if she didn't had the right to get pissed when someone she loved was the target of assholes.

"So obviously, you know we gotta suspend you for a couple of days."

The brunette refrained herself from rolling her eyes. She would never get why taking a few days off from school was considered as a punishment.

"What about Champ? What will he get?" asked Jamie

Sullivan frowned at Jamie's question, scratching his beard.

"You punched Mr. Fowler, Miss Sawyer. You attacked him." He recapped gravely.

Jamie recalled her mother's voice in her head telling her to count to ten when she felt she was gonna lose her calm. The teenager breathed in and out like her Mama taught her and managed to tone down her frustration.

"It's actually Sawyer-Danvers, but anyway, Champ and his minion attacked my friends first, I simply reacted. I'm not leaving until they're punished just like I am" she told the man slowly.

"Actually young lady, you're not leaving until your mom or your dad are coming to get you."

The brunette couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes this time.

"Moms, grumbled Jamie, you should know by now that I have two moms. But _please_ don't distract them with this."

The man swayed on his chair annoyingly, tapping his gold pen on the desk.

"Look i get it, every kids don't want me to call their parents because they are afraid of their reactions..." presumed Sullivan.

"I'm not scared of their reactions," Jamie shrugged hoping the lie could convince herself "I just dont want you to distract them."

Jamie thought about how Maggie would be disappointed of her getting into a fight and how she didn't even know if mom would severely glare ar her and ground her or actually be proud of her.

"Do you feel your parents give more importance to their jobs than you?" asked the director, concerned.

"No! " almost shouted Jamie "My moms would do anything for me! It's just that they're badasses..."

"Language!" cut the man.

The brunette looked away from him for a moment to breathe and mentally cursed. She sighed and tried again:

" It's just that they're awesome and are protecting the streets, families, like yours, from bad guys while you can't even protect your own students inside those walls." berated Jamie.

Director Sullivan got up, adjusting the button of his brown jacket, visibly upset.

"That's enough Miss Sawyer! You'll be suspended for three days and will have to write an apology to Mr.Fowler and Mr. Jackson and if you keep going, I won't mind adding more to the list. Now you're gonna wait here until your parents will come and get you."

 

It had been twenty minutes since Director Sullivan left his office and Jamie knew her moms were about to get there. She started biting her nails nervously. Maggie had tried to get her to stop but in situations like this, she couldn't help herself. Her moms were cool most of the time, sometimes way too silly, trying to humiliate her in public, but other times, they were downright scary.

The door opened again behind her and she tensed, straightening her spine, putting her foot down. She turned her head toward her moms. Maggie was the first one to reach her, a calm warm hand on her shoulder.

"Jamie, are you alright sweetie?" she asked worriedly as Alex got closer.

Her mama gasped seeing the few drops of blood on her knuckles. Her mom rushed to grab her hand.

"I'm fine mama, it's not mine" Jamie was quick to put them at ease.

Maggie stood up, crossing her arms over her chest, a stern look on her face while Alex still examined her fist before getting up and putting a hand on Maggie's back trying to calm her wife down.

"What part in that was supposed to be reassuring?" retorted the ex detective.

Jamie rolled her eyes and stopped immediately seeing Maggie's raised eyebrow. She tried to make herself smaller into the chair until Sullivan started explaining his version of what happened in the hallway. The teenager immediately rose her back from the chair as if she had been electrocuted.

"It was Champ, mom! He pushed Anya down and insulted Bonnie and all of us, all of our...parents. I tried to do like you told me mama, but he wouldn't stop! And now, I'm suspended and the man here with the fake hair won't do justice to..."

"Jamie!" Maggie cut her horrified by her words.

The small brunette lifted her hands up, shrugging. Alex was watching the whole situation with wide eyes.

"Well, am I wrong?" pushed Jamie with attitude.

Maggie winced looking between the man and her daughter. She lifted a hand up, eyeing her wife if she was accusing her of being responsible for their kid's behavior, knowing full well Jamie's sarcasm and slightly arrogance came from her.

"The point Jamie, is that today you stood up to mean kids because they were unrespectful, so you can't turn around and disrespect people when you feel like it..." reasoned the brunette.

Director Sullivan cleared his throat and Alex lifted an unimpressed eyebrow at him.

"I'm glad you've taken control of your daughter Mrs..."

"My daugher does not need to be controlled, the mean kids do!" claimed Maggie with strenght.

Jamie looked away as she caught the way her mom was looking Maggie. She knew that look well enough to know what was going into her mom's head. Jamie shivered at the thought.

"Listen, Mrs..." trailed the man.

"Sawyer-Danvers" informed him Maggie, proudly.

Alex and her daughter shared a soft smile.

"Mrs. Sawyer-Danvers, we have a tolerance zero for violence in this school and I know that Jamie admires both of you for what you're doing, so maybe she's a bit influenced about how she should deal with..."

Her mom's smile was gone as she took a step toward the man behind his desk, towering him, arms open and hard.

"I suggest you strongly to not criticize our parenting skills and actually take a look at yourself and your staffs on how _you_ deal with things. I know for a fact that my daughter, just like her mother, is incredibly smart and not violent at all. She has told me times and times again about the assholes..."

Maggie shook her head, hiding her face in her hand as Jamie winced, thinking that maybe her mom wasn't helping with the situation.

"Ma'am!" gasped Sullivan, outraged.

Alex kept ranting, a finger pointed at him. Jamie almost felt bad for the man, she knew what it was like to be in front of that finger. Not fun.

"...that are making fun of your students and being violent to them verbally and sometimes physically. Jamie shouldn't have punched those kids, but you should have done something before she had to!" She took a moment to breathe, glaring at the director.

"Come on, Jamie," finished her mom "we're going home."

The man stood up, stuttering, trying to gain control of the situation.

"We are not done. Jamie is suspended for three days and has to write an essay about her behavior and a letter to the kids she hurted."

Alex was now in the director's face and Jamie was satisfied to see him flinch.

"What about this Champ kid? Hmm? Will he ever write letters to all the kids he hurted? Of course not! Because his parents are members of the board and without them this school wouldn't have a pool or a new football field." replied her mom with half calm, half angry voice. "I think you're full of..."

Maggie gently put a hand around her wife's elbow.

"...And now we are done." stated Maggie before turning on her heels toward the office's door.

Her mom waited for Jamie to stand up and follow her mother before leaving as well with one last glare to Sullivan. The teenager had to almost run to keep up with her moms's step. They were out of the school when Jamie hugged her moms laughing.

"Moms, that was awesome!" she declared with a wide smile.

Sensing that her moms weren't returning her hug, she stepped back promptly, her hands behind her back. Alex and Maggie hid their small smile and scowled at their daughter instead, crossing their arms over their chest.

"Still not happy with what I did, gotcha." said the brunette nodding.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really like you feedback guys cuz frankly I'm not sure if what I'm doing isn't complete garbage so...please leave comments and kudos if you liked this :)
> 
> Will probably add a second part with Sanvers talking to Jamie and Bonnie asking advices to her aunt Maggie.


End file.
